the truth
by lil.xXdaughter-of-athenaXx
Summary: bellas a hogwarts student she is harry's best friend when the cullens leave she goes back home, what happens when they meet again and with the dark lord out to get harry and his friends? cannoncuple i know its been done before but this is diffrent promise


3 months since they left so im going home, no not phoenix my real home united kingdom to see my friends you see there's 1 thing i didnt tell them im a witch. I was going to tell HIM but then he said he didnt want me and left so i didnt say anything another thing was im a singer in the wizerding world too in Hogwarts i performed a lot i loved it of course i was in Gryffindor we were all seated now Dumbledore stood up "Quiet" suddenly the hall was quiet as always "thank you, to our new students welcome to our old students welcome back, i would like to welcome back our very own Isabella swan" every one turned to look at me i waved " ok settle down i would also like to welcome an old friend of mine for many years and his family but before i do i must say this isn't a normal family they are all vampires" at that my head shot up and talk started "Bella you ok" Ron asked i just nodded "settle down these are not your average vampires these only drink from animals but you must be warned try not to bleed in front of them.. anyway pip pip please can i introduce the Cullen's" they all walked in then but there was a strawberry blonde attached to HIM Dumbledore went to say hi "thank you and welcome to Hogwarts" he then turned to talk to the school " this is Carlisle and his wife Esme and their six children Alice, jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and Tanya Carlisle and Esme are going to teach here Carlisle will be teaching muggle studies and Esme will teach potions" i smiled i will be taught by both of them " their children will take part in 6th year classes also will be saughted into house" professor megonigal went up to the front "Cullen Alice" was all she said Alice danced to the front and got the hat placed on her head "Gryffindor" it shouted i smiled my best friends in my house she sat next to harry who is on my left "Cullen Edward" Edward then went and got the hat placed on his head "Gryffindor" i groaned the guy i love is in my house but i can't talk to him great "Cullen Emmett" Em went up to the front "Gryffindor" he smiled and went to sit opposite Alice and him "Denali Tanya" she walked up swaying her hips in over time "slivering" the hat shouted i chuckled quietly "hale jasper" jasper looked nervous as he walked up "Gryffindor" i clapped he deserves to be here he walked up and sat next to Alice "hale Rosalie" she walked up enjoying the attention probably "Gryffindor" i smiled and clapped as she walked over to our table "shame we didnt get Tanya isn't it" Ron said "no" i said simply "quiet let the feast begin oh and Bella" i looked up "you may just have came back but your gonna perform after the feast thank you and enjoy" he smiled i just chuckled but nodded "bells why did you say no to that Tanya being in our house i mean we could've got the lot" Ron said "there not toys Ron they NEVER stay or keep processes for that matter" i just started to eat then i went to get everything sorted for the gig when there was a knock on the door "Come in" Alice then came in "hey Bella" she said while closing the door "hey what you doing here?" "Dumbledore came and asked us to help out im surprised about you though" i chuckled "yer i was gonna tell you the day he left" she hugged me i hugged her back "I've missed you" "i missed you too" i smiled and got back to work "do you need any help?" "thanks can you pass that box " i said pointing to a box i had all of my stuff in it. " i got to go but I'll watch and talk to you after the gig" she said after giving me the box "ok see you in five" i said whilst hugging her she left and i got warmed up. Then i ran out onto stage "HEY GUYS" everyone cheered "ok im gonna sing a song that i wrote when my family and boyfriend left." I signalled for the music here we go... Did you forget that I was even alive?  
Did you forget everything we ever had?  
Did you forget, did you forget about me?

Did you regret ever standing by my side?  
Did you forget we were feeling inside?  
Now I'm left to forget about us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song, you can't forget it

So now I guess this is where we have to stand  
Did you regret ever holding my hand?  
Never again, please don't forget, don't forget

We had it all, we were just about to fall  
Even more in love, than we were before  
I won't forget, I won't forget about us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song you can't forget it

Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song, you can't forget it at all

And at last all the pictures have been burned  
And all the past is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget, please don't forget us

Somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song but you won't sing along  
You've forgotten about us  
Don't forget I looked at Edward when i finished singing he just looked down. "Ok so this is another song, this one's called left outside alone"

All my life ive been waiting For you to bring a fairy tale my way Been living in a fantasy without meaning It's not ok i dont feel safe I dont feel safe...

Left broken empty with despair Want to breathe, can't find air Thought you were sent from up above But you and me never had love So much more i have to say Help me find my way

And i wonder if you know How it really feels To be left outside alone When it's cold out here Well maybe you should know Just how it fells To be left outside alone To be left outside alo0ne

I tell ya... All my life ive been waiting For you to bring a fairy tale my way Been living in a fantasy without meaning It's not ok i dont feel safe I need... to pray

Why do you play me like a game Always someone else to blame Carless helpless little man Someday you might understand There's not much more to say But i hope you find a way

Still i wonder if you know How it really feels To be left outside alone When it's cold out here Well maybe you should know Just how it fells To be left outside alone To be left outside alo0ne

I tell ya... All my life ive been waiting For you to bring a fairy tale my way Been living in a fantasy without meaning It's not ok i dont feel safe I need... to pray

Oh pray (Heavenly farther) Ohh heavenly father (Please save me) Oh save me

Still i wonder if you know How it really feels To be left outside alone When it's cold out here Well maybe you should know Just how it fells To be left outside alone To be left outside alo0ne

I tell ya... All my life ive been waiting For you to bring a fairy tale my way Been living in a fantasy without meaning It's not ok i dont feel safe I need to... pray.

"Hey um thanks im gonna do a happier song this time" i said finally looking away from Edward.

We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own

We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel

Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads

I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get to old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world? 


End file.
